Frontier: The New Evil
by Pohatu
Summary: A new school year for the Frontier kids has just started, but what happens when a new evil pops up in the Digital World? Planning on making it more thorough than the actual season. Read and review! Newly formatted!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter one again, re-vamped to make it easier to read!

"Ah man, I'm late again! Why am I always late!"

The voice was that of Takuya Kanbara, a brunette of fifteen years who was wearing a pair of light brown colored cargo pants, along with a dark green shirt that had the same symbol on it as his hat, a red button down shirt, currently unbuttoned, resting over his shirt. Like usual, his hat was accompanied with his squared goggles, the combo of which were hiding his hair from view. The Warrior of Fire tried extending his steps as his school finally came into view, diving threw a set of bushes to cut the time he would have to take in half...and ended up crashing into someone else who had apparently already done that. The two rolled over and over a couple of times until they regained their bearings, at which point both sat up...and laughed as they saw each other. The boy whom Takuya had crashed into was none other than his best friend of a few years; Kouji. The dark blue haired boy was dressed nearly the same as he had been all those years before, the only difference being that his bandanna was gone, revealing that he had finally gotten a haircut, the style being similar to that of Takuya's.

"Had the same idea I did, eh Takuya?" Kouji said as the two picked their things up, Takuya nodding and laughing a bit before the two started jogging off towards the school again.

"Hey, if they start to close the doors, think I could dive inside like I did back when we were called to the Digital World?" Kouji snickered and shook his head, speeding up so that Takuya would quit chatting and concentrate on getting to class. The two boys just barely got inside before the doors closed behind him, the bell ringing a few seconds later. The two collapsed against a wall, panting in a rather ragged fashion before glancing at each other, at which point they started cracking up again...that is, until a teacher walked up to them, quirking a brow at them.

"May I ask what's so funny, boys?" The two snapped their attention to the teacher, each one managing to keep a straight face for only a few seconds before they started laughing again. The teacher fumed at this, reaching out as if he was going to grab them, but Kouji held up a hand, managing to get control of himself.

"It's just that we realized that we forgot our schedules, so we have no idea where to go." The teacher furrowed his brows, obviously confused by the explanation until he sighed, turning around and gesturing for them to follow.

"Well, come on. I'll guide you two to the office so that you can figure out which classes you have today." Takuya and Kouji nodded, following the teacher in silence, except for the couple of times that they shot glances at each other and started snickering. What the teacher didn't realize was...that they were actually in the wrong building for this school. They were supposed to be in the high school building, not junior high school building!

Kouji and Takuya had managed to get everything straightened out, managing to get to their first hour class without too much trouble. Luckily, their first class was gym, and since it was the first day, they weren't going to dress out. Much to the shock of the two boys, though, they saw that most of their friends from the Digital World were in their class. Izumi, Junpei and Kouichi were there, but Tomoki was nowhere in sight. With a shrug, the two went off to a corner of the gym and started speaking, pulling out their cell phones and holding them in front of them, as if expecting them to change back to D-Tectors right then and there.

"Each and every time I hear my phone so much as I beep, I grab it up and start to get it into position to Spirit Evolve." Takuya admitted quietly, keeping his voice low so that no one else in the gym would hear what was being said. The others nodded, even Junpei, who had set his cell phone down in the center of the circle.

"You know, it would be considerably easier to get to school if we could Spirit Evolve, eh?" Kouji said this as he glanced over at Takuya, the two of them cracking up after hearing this, barely managing to their laughter under control. The others glanced over at the two boys who had been able to Hyper Evolve back in the Digital World in an obvious state of confusion before simply shrugging. Just as they were about to get up and go join their various friends in other parts of the gym, each of their cell phones let out a low beep, Ophanimon's symbol appearing on the screens. The teens gapped at each other in obvious shock before moving out of the gym and hiding in a dark corner in the hallway, looking at their cell phone.

"Ophanimon?" Izumi whispered, the others raising their cell phones close to their faces so that Ophanimon wouldn't have to speak too loud.

"Yes, children, it's me; Ophanimon. Seraphimon, myself and Cherubimon have all regained our Ultimate levels...but a new evil is starting to arise. Where are you now?" She paused after saying this, obviously asking in hopes that they wouldn't get in trouble for using their cell phones.

"Right now we're at school, but it's pretty much a study hall, if you know what that is." Junpei was the one to answer this time, but before Ophanimon could answer, Takuya spoke up.

"What about Tomoki? Are you going to be contacting him after you finish with us?" The others glanced at each other after Takuya said this, obviously realizing that Takuya and Tomoki still had that brotherly relationship that had started on the very first day in the Digital World.

"Yes, I will be, Takuya-kun, don't worry. I just saw that you five were together at the moment, so I decided to contact you first." Takuya nodded, showing that he was okay with this explanation, but then another question came to mind.

"What new evil is it that's starting to arise? We defeated Cherubimon and Lucemon, what more could there be that you wouldn't be able to handle?" This question had been going through each of the children's minds as soon as Ophanimon had mentioned it, but now that Takuya had asked it, they finally really began to wonder...who or what could be more powerful than Lucemon? A sigh was heard from their cell phones, so each one re-focused their attention on it, obviously wanting to find out.

"The thing is, children...is that we don't know what it is. All we know is that it threatens the very existence of the Digital World the longer it stays." Takuya was the first to raise his head, his eyes immediately going to Kouji, the boy whom he had first Ancient Spirit Evolved with to form Susanomon, just managing to destroy Lucemon: Fallen Mode. Kouji raised his eyes at the same moment, the two keeping their eye contact for a few seconds before looking around at the rest of the group.

"What could be so powerful..." Izumi started, Junpei picking up where she left off;

"...that The Three Great Angels themselves wouldn't even be able to determine what it was?

In the silence that followed, the tension level probably could've been cut a few times over and made a rather large sandwich out of. Ophanimon could be heard clearing her throat, so the teens quickly brought their eyes back to their cell phones, obviously wanting to hear from her. "We're not sure what it is at this point, so that's why we actually called previous Chosen Children before calling you." Confused looks spread around the circle, making it obvious that they didn't know of any other Chosen Children, but they stayed quiet as Ophanimon continued. "Now, you must make a choice, children: I can change your cell phones back into their D-Tector form and transfer you immediately to the Digital World. I if I do that, though, I will be unable to turn back time when you come back, and you will be thought of as missing. Your other option is that I can change your cell phones into D-Tectors now, and then you can wait until school has let out for the day before I bring you back to the Digital World." Takuya lowered his cell phone down, leaning back against the wall as he thought about the decision, pursing his lips for a few seconds before raising the cell phone back up.

"If something threatens the Digital World, that thing is threatening our second home. Beam me up, Ophanimon." Takuya said this with such conviction in his voice that it convinced everyone else without a second thought, this being shown as everyone said that they agreed.

"I thank you, children. You truly are the Legendary Warriors. Before I change your cell phones, though, I must tell you: You will not be the only Legendary Warriors. I will be contacting four other children to take on the spirits of the other four spirits, but you will not see them until much later. As I told you before, we do not know what or who this evil is. If we're going to be able to combat this thing, we're going to have to spread our forces. Takuya, Kouji, yes that does mean what you probably think it means; You will not be able to Hyper or Ancient Spirit evolve until your entire group is united." The two boys that Ophanimon had just mentioned let out obviously disappointed sighs, remembering the kind of power they had felt coursing through their veins when they had Hyper and Ancient spirit evolved to combat evil. "However, in doing so, you might just be more powerful. When I transform your phones, all of you will be able to Double Spirit Evolve, but I suggest that you wait until you absolutely need to before doing that." Junpei, Izumi and Kouichi perked up after hearing this, smiles creeping onto their faces as they heard the good news. "Originally, the other four spirits that Cherubimon had taken did not have a Double Spirit form, so the new warriors will have to absorb a large amount of data that this evil Digimon has taken if they wish to make Double Spirit forms for themselves. They have been ordered, however, not to take any data from the Digital World itself, just from the new evil."

"Now, if you're ready to come home..." Ophanimon trailed off, the five teens glancing around once more to make sure that none of their friends had wondered out of the gym in search of them, their eyes going back to their respective screens and nodding at Ophanimon's symbol. As soon as each had given her a nod, their respective phone was covered in light before slowly transforming right within that child's hand, each cell phone turning into its respective D-Tector form. Unlike the first time it had happened, though, Takuya's and Kouji immediately went to their Hyper Evolution state, the Warriors of Fire and Light glancing at each other before looking at the screen again after the transformation had stopped.

"Ophanimon, I thought you said that Hyper Evolution would be impossible. Why give us our upgraded D-Tectors at this point?" Junpei frowned after he heard Kouji ask that question, stepping forward and poking his friend in the chest.

"Why do you think, idiot? It's so that she can conserve energy for later, when she possibly makes it so that someone other than you two can Hyper evolve." Kouji let out an 'Oh' after Junpei explained this...right before they were all surrounded by a bright light. When the light faded...there was no sign of any of the children.

Author's Note: I didn't change anything plot wise, but please leave a review if you read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's chapter two, re-vamped to avoid the text blocks. Enjoy!

The roar of a cheering crowd was heard as the Legendary Warriors stepped out of the light, each of them having grins on their faces. Ophanimon had transported them directly to the castle where Seraphimon and been sleeping at before, and they had just happened to be teleported directly to the gate. All around the courtyard area were Digimon, ranging from Digimon in the baby level to a few even in the Ultimate level, and each and every one of them was cheering as they saw the Frontier children appear on the door step of The Great Angels. The Legendary Warriors waved...until Takuya noticed Tomoki standing beside him, the younger child grinning as he saw that Takuya had finally noticed him. "Tomoki!"

The Warriors of Fire and Ice laughed as they wrapped their arms about each other, Takuya lifting Tomoki up into the air as the child spouted off with 'Takuya-oniichan!' This caused a laugh to ripple through the crowd, even as The Great Angels themselves stepped into sight, walking up to the children who had saved their world. Kouichi involuntarily took a step back as he saw Cherubimon walking up the steps, but then smiled gently as he saw the friendly look in the uncorrupt eyes of the only Beast-type Angel, the Warrior of Darkness then walking up and extending his hand out to Cherubimon. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Cherubimon finally raised one of his oversized hands up and gently clasped it around Kouichi's obviously smaller hand, the two grinning now. "It's an honor to have you back, Kouichi." Cherubimon's deep voice seemed to boom out to the Warrior of Darkness, even though it was obvious the Beast Angel was trying to keep his voice low.

"I think it's actually more of an honor to have you on our side, Cherubimon-sama." Kouichi said, the look in his eyes showing that he was joking around with Cherubimon. The gigantic Beast-type blinked, but immediately burst out into booming laughter as he realized that Kouichi was joking with him, releasing the Warrior of Darkness' hand and giving him a light slap on the back with it. However light it was, it still caused him to stumble forward a bit, but the grin on his face showed that he clearly didn't care. The two then turned and walked back to the rest of the group, all of whom were grinning...even though no one could see whether or not Seraphimon was smiling or not, seeing how his helmet completely covered his face. Seraphimon and Ophanimon nodded as Cherubimon and Kouichi walked up, then turned to the door, the grin on Ophanimon's face showing that she was obviously hiding something from the children.

"Well, Kouichi and Cherubimon seem fine now...but I hope this next surprise is just as good for the rest of you as it was for Kouichi."

With that, the doors opened...and standing there in the doorway were Bokomon, Neemon and Sorcerymon. The original five warriors let out a yell of excitement before charging into the castle, each of them choosing one of their allies to talk to, The Great Angels and Kouichi walking in behind their friends as the doors slowly closed behind them. Kouichi's smile faltered, and he took a few quick steps over to Ophanimon, who lowered her gaze to look at Kouichi, smiling as she murmured a simple 'yes?' The Warrior of Darkness glanced around once more to make sure his fears were true, then raised his gaze to look at the only female Great Angel. "Where's Nefertimon?"

The question sounded so simple, yet Kouichi was obviously worried about the answer, though relaxed as saw Ophanimon let out a light hearted chuckle, moving her hand to place it gently on Kouichi's shoulder. "She's back at the library, organizing the books that had been disorganized before, along with adding in all the books that Bokomon wrote on the adventures that you and your friends had in the Digital World. If I remember correctly, he wrote at least five, if not more books, on those adventures, and each one was VERY thick."

The Warrior of Darkness let out a sigh of relief and nodded his thanks to Ophanimon before casually walking over to Kouji, placing him into a side headlock and giving him a noogie. The Warrior of Light tensed up at first, but let out a chuckle as he saw it was only his twin, so in the same light-hearted way Kouichi had placed the headlock on him, Kouji dug his elbow into Kouichi's side. The non-bandana wearing twin released his brother, the two grinning at each other before turning their gaze on the Great Angels. "So, when do we set out to battle against this new evil?" Kouji was the one who asked this as he pulled out his D-Tector, casually spinning it one hand as he awaited his answer.

"Yeah, he's got a good question. When do we leave? If it's as urgent as you made it seem, we can't possibly just sit around here laughing and remembering the old times. We need to get out there and take 'em down before they cause too much damage." Takuya was the one who asked this, pulling out his own D-Tector, but held it down by his side in a casual manner.

Seraphimon chuckled, obviously liking how enthusiastic they were being, but...he shook his head, causing each of the children to blink in obvious confusion at his response. "You won't be staying here for very long, children. Bokomon insisted that you come and visit us after regaining your D-Tectors, but we must send you back as soon as possible." Seraphimon's voice was deep, and the tone in which he always spoke was one that none of the children wanted to speak out against.

Noticing their hesitation, Cherubimon stepped in, giving them a gentle smile before speaking up himself. "As you were told before being teleported here, we called in four more warriors before calling you up..." Junpei raised his hand before Cherubimon could continued, stepping forward to make sure that they realized he wished to speak.

"No, you told us that you called the Chosen Children before us here to Digital World, and I wish to know who they are. I'm sure everyone else does, too." As if to emphasize his point, Junpei turned around to face towards the rest of the Legendary Warriors who, despite obvious hesitation, nodded their agreement. The Great Angels glanced at each other before the other two focused their gaze on Ophanimon, who sighed a bit before stepping forward, obviously having been silently nominated as the one to explain.

"Before you were three teams of Digidestined. The first team dealt with the likes of Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. They were eight of them, but the original team that went to the Digital World consisted of only seven. Each of them had a crest, just like each of you has a specific element you control. Their leader, Yagami Taichi, had the crest of courage, and his partner Digimon was Agumon, who could digivolve to WarGreymon. Or, if the battle was really harsh, which only happened twice, he could Jogress Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to form Omegamon. MetalGarurumon was the Ultimate form of Gabumon, Digimon partner to Ishida Yamato, who bore the crest of friendship. The one who held the crest of love was Takenouchi Sora, her Digimon partner going by the name of Piyomon. Unlike the two Digimon before her, Piyomon was only able to reach her Perfect level, Garudamon. The crest of knowledge was held by none other than Izumi Koushiro, who's Digimon partner was Tentomon. Just like Piyomon, Tentomon was only able to reach his Perfect level, MegaKabuterimon. Jyou held the crest of reliability, and his partner was the sea animal, Gomamon. Gomamon, too, could only reach his Perfect level, Zudomon, but don't count him out because of it. The crest of sincerity was held by Tachikawa Mimi, the fashion girl of the group. Her partner Digimon's name was Palamon, who could reach her Perfect level and be at about the same size as her partner. The last member of the group was Takashi Takeru, the young boy who held the crest of hope. His Digimon partner was Patamon, yes, just like Seraphimon's child form. Patamon was only able to reach his Ultimate form, who just happened to be Seraphimon, once, when battling another Cherubimon whom had been infected with a mind controlling virus."

Ophanimon paused to take a breath, gulping a couple of times and glanced over her shoulder at Seraphimon, who nodded and floated forward, allowing Ophanimon to float back and relax a bit. Seraphimon crossed his arms over his chest, looking at each of the Legendary Warriors in turn before finally beginning to speak. "The eigth child of that group went by the Yagami Hikari, younger sister of Yagami Taichi. Hikari held the crest of light, and her partner Digimon was Salamon, although she most oftened stayed in her Adult form, Tailmon. Unlike our friend here, though, Tailmon's Ultimate form was NOT Ophanimon. Instead, it was Magnadramon, the dragon of light." Seraphimon went quiet for a few seconds, allowing each of the children to absorb this information, his unseen eyes resting on each of them in turn before seeming satisfied that they understood. After another few seconds of quiet, Seraphimon finally spoke up again, returning to his explanation. "The second team of Digidestined dealt with the likes of the Digimon Kaiser, Chimeramon, Arukenimon and her control spire Digimon, Mummymon and...even Myotismon, due to him refusing to be reconfigured into the Digital World. Their leader was Motomaya Daisuke, and the Digimentals he held were of Courage and Friendship. Using those Digimentals on his Digimon partner, V-Mon, he was able to digivolve him to Flamedramon and Lightdramon, respectfully. Along with the armor digivolution, V-Mon could digivolve normally to XV-Mon. The second member of the team was Inou Miyako, the bearer of the Digimentals of Love and Sincerity. Using those Digimentals on her partner, Hawkmon, she was able to digivolve him to Halsemon and Shurimon, respectfully. Just like Daisukue, Hawkmon could normal digivolve to Aquilamon. The youngest member of the group was Hida Lori, the bearer of the Digimentals of Knowledge and Reliability. Using those Digimentals on his partner, Armadillomon, he was able to digivolve him to Digmon and Submarimon, respectfully. With a normal digivolution, however, Armadillomon was able to digivolve into the giant dinosaur-type, Ankylomon. The Digimon Kaiser joined the Digidestined later on, when they had destroyed his base and finally convinced him that he was meant to protect the Digital World, not destroy it. His Digimon partner was Wormmon, and he was able to normal Digivolve to Stingmon. The final two members of the group, surprisingly, were Takashi Takeru and Yagami Hikari again, though their Digimon weren't able to normally digivolve most of the time. Instead, Takeru used the Digimental of Hope on his partner to have him digivolve to Pegasusmon, and Hikari used the Digimental of Light to have Tailmon digivolve to Nefertimon."

Kouichi's head snapped up as he heard the name of Tailmon's armor digivolution, and he quickly shoved Junpei out of the way to look up at Seraphimon. "Nefertimon? I thought Nefertimon was the one who ran the library, though?"

Ophanimon smiled as she heard this, as did Cherubimon as he floated forward, lowering himself down to the ground to more easily speak to the children. "You're right, Kouichi; We have A Nefertimon to run the library, but the one that protected Yagami Hikari was a different one. Don't worry, you'll be able to tell the difference later." Kouichi, seeming happy with this explanation, took a step back and joined the rest of the group.

Cherubimon looked like he was about to let Seraphimon continue, but then something occured to him, so he cleared his throat to indicate that they should turn their attention to him. "With Motomaya Daisukue, Seraphimon left out one small detail; He was also the same boy who bore the Digimental of Miracles. Using that on his Digimon partner, V-Mon was able to digivolve to one of the 13 Royal Knights; Magnamon."

Each and every single one of the children stared up at Cherubimon as if he had just slapped them, their jaws dropped and Kouji and Takuya each taking a small step backwards. "R-R-Royal Knights?" Kouji whispered, instinctively pulling out his D-Tector again, Takuya following his lead.

"But...that doesn't make sense. I thought they were evil! I mean, two of them were working with LUCEMON!" The leader of the Legendary Warriors raised his voice in panic; his panic not exactly being eased off as Cherubimon chuckled a bit, gently shaking his head from side to side.

"Far from it, Warrior of Fire. The Royal Knights you encountered were not evil...simply brainwashed. Those were the same two Royal Knights that Lucemon battled when he first tried taking over the Digital World. He destroyed them, but kept their data, unable to use it on himself like he did when you faced him. When you defeated IceDevimon and myself, Lucemon brought RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon back...but kept some of their data within himself so that they wouldn't remember that they should actually be fighting alongside you children, not against you. When you scanned Lucemon's Holy Data, which is part of the majority of what was used to return the Digital World, you also took the data for RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon and returned it to the Digital World in the pure form that it should've been at. So right now...those two are probably sparring like crazy in their city of birth, trying to get strong enough to get back to their Ultimate forms and resume protecting this world like they should." The children each nodded in turn, seeming to like this explanation, but then Izumi stepped forward, clearing her throat to get Cherubimon's attention.

The Beast Angel turned his soft expression on his Izumi, raising up his brows to indicate that she had his attention. "You said they were thirteen Royal nights. If RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon and Magnamon are three of them...who are the other ten?" Izumi asked this loud enough to make sure everyone heard, and everyone turned their surprised expressions over to Izumi and Cherubimon. Cherubimon grinned again and shook his head, obviously having not been expecting that question, but didn't ignore it as he again started explaining.

"The Royal Knights that have revealed themselves so far have been the previously mentioned three along with Omegamon, Dukemon, Alphamon and UlForceVeedramon. The rest apparently wish to remain hidden at this point." The children nodded again, but then Tomoki stepped forward, looking up at Cherubimon.

"I remember a couple of years ago where this one battle on the internet came out and went into the real world near Odaiba. I recognized Omeagamon later on, but who was the one that took Omegamon's power and combined it with his own?"

Cherubimon chuckled again as he looked at Tomoki with a surprised expression, lowering himself down into a sitting position to get more comfortable. "That, wise Tomoki, was Imperialdramon in one of his three modes. Imperialdramon is the Digivolved form of a Jogress Digivolution between XV-Mon and Stingmon. When those two first Jogress Digivolved, they made a Digimon at the Perfect level called Paildramon, but with a little more help, they were able to digivolve to their Ultimate form; Imperialdramon. In their Ultimate form, they could shift between three modes; Dragon, Fighter and Paladin, though Paladin was only achievable through taking Omegamon's power. XV-Mon and Stingmon weren't the only ones who could Jogress Digivolve, though. The others on the team were able to Jogress together, too. Tailmon and Aquilamon formed Silphymon, and Angemon could Jogress with Ankylomon to form Shakkoumon. Even though they weren't as many Digidestined as the first team, they were still quite a force to be reckoned with...and they had help from the first Digidestined, whenever they could sneak into the Digital World and avoid their studies." That last bit caused to a light chuckle to travel through the room, Cherubimon laughing a bit himself before pushing off into the air again, nodding to Ophanimon. The female Great Angel floated to the front again, gently setting down and smiling at the children before beginning to speak.

"The last team before you was not actually called Digidestined or Chosen Children. Instead, they were called Digimon Tamers, and they were actually more similar to you than they were to the children before them. Matsuki Takato was their leader, and his partner went by the name of Gilmon. When those two would combine, yes, human and Digimon combining together, they would form Dukemon. The more defensive one of the group went simply by the name of Li, but his partner Digimon was the aggressive Terriermon. When those two would combine together, they would form the gigantic Digimon known as MegaGargomon. The final member of the main group was known as Ruki, the only female at first. Her Digimon partner was Renamon, but when those two combined together, they would form the Shaman-type Digimon, Sakuyamon. Akimama Ryu came later, and his partner was seen in his Perfect level, Cyberdramon, more often than anything else. When they would combine like the rest, they formed none other than Justimon. None of the other children who became Tamers were able to combine with their own Digimon, but they were able to keep them as partners. Kazu had Guardromon, Kenta had MagnaAngemon, Ai and Mako shared Impmon, Suzie had a Lopmon," Ophanimon glanced over her shoulder at Cherubimon after mentioning the Lopmon, the grin on her face indicating that she had been aiming to tease Cherubimon with it. The Beast Angel rolled his eyes but chuckled, showing he didn't mind, Ophanimon was shaking her head once in return before returning her attention to the children, her smile disappearing. "Only one member of the group lost her partner permanently, and her name was Jeri. Her partner was none other than probably one of the most noblest species of Digimon to walk this world; Leomon. He was destroyed when protecting Jeri against Beelzemon, and he hasn't been seen since then." The Legendary Warriors frowned at this, obviously indicating that they were saddened by this, but they didn't allow for it to get them down too much.

"So...we'll be working with all those other Chosen Children to save our world and the Digital one, huh?" Takuya asked, each of the Great Angels nodding to show that what he had asked was true. Each member of the Legendary Warriors turned to look at each other, each one making eye contact before turning back to the Great Angels again.

"When do we get to meet them?" Kouji asked this, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at the Angels, each of the children looking up at the Angels, too.

"You'll meet them as you need to, children. They'll probably reveal themselves as the evil Digimon from each of their respective towns moves closer to to Shibuya, or as the evil Digimon from Shibuya moves towards Odaiba and Shinjuku. We still don't know what kind of plan that this new evil has, nor do we know who it even is. Just remember...we're relying on you to save us." All of the Legendary Warriors pulled their D-Tectors out of their pockets, holding them up in front of them as if they were proof that they would help.

"As long as we hold the spirits of the Legendary Warriors..."

Takuya started, Kouji taking over right where he left off; "...we will do everything in our power to save this world. Whether it be work with those whom we don't know..."

Tomoki started up where Kouji left off this time, his young face showing pure determination. "...or working with those who used to be evil, but have turned good." Tomoki glanced over at Kouichi, but Junpei instead picked it up, grinning.

"No matter what it takes, we will protect both of our home worlds..." Kouichi's voice cut in next, his soft voice being raised slightly to make sure he was heard.

"And protect those who helped us in the past." Kouichi locked eyes with Cherubimon after saying this, the Beast Angel smiling as he noticed the gesture.

Izumi was the last one to speak, but her voice was clearly heard. "For this isn't just the Digital World. It's our second home, our second place of birth...and it's our RESPONSIBILITY as the Legendary Warriors to protect it."

"Thank you, children." Ophanimon said this as she floated forward again, smiling broadly as she looked at each of the children in turn, a tear being seen sneaking down past her helmet and falling down her cheek. "You have no idea how much it means to everyone in the Digital World to hear such a vow. We will combine our power again in order to send you back home now, and I'll be able to kick the time back to only a minute or two after you left. Hopefully none of your classmates noticed you were missing. Good luck, chil...no, not children. Good luck, Legendary Warriors." Ophanimon floated back after she had finished speaking, raising her arms up and swinging them one way, Cherubimon doing something similar, while Seraphimon placed his hands into a position just like he was about to do his Seven Heavens attack. None of the children flinched, however, trusting the Great Angels, and their trust was rewarded as portal formed between Seraphimon's hands. Small at first, but it slowly grew as he extended his hands out to either side of him, until it was wide enough for the teens to jump through.

"Quickly, Warriors, quickly. We cannot keep this open for very long." Cherubimon's urging was all that they needed, each one jumping through the portal right before Seraphimon closed it, his heavy breathing being heard behind his mask as he sagged over.

After a few seconds of staying like that, he raised himself back up, looking to each of his Great Angel counterparts. "Do you think they'll be able to handle this new evil? I have my suspicions as to who it is...and none of my suspicions were easily defeated the first time." Each of the Great Angels had a grave look on their face after Seraphimon had said this, even Seraphimon himself seemed to become a bit depressed, even though his face was hidden.

"We'll just have to hope that they can...and that they are able to call upon the power resting within all of them." The Great Angels turned around and opened the door to the court yard again, stepping out onto the steps with the roar of cheers accompanying them, causing all three to smile gently Ophanimon raised her arms up, motioning for silence.

After a few more seconds of cheering, the silence did finally arrive, and Cherubimon stepped up to begin speaking, the gentle smile still on his lips. "We have sent the Legendary Warriors back to their world to help battle against any of the evil that may arrive there. There is no doubt in my mind that they will come back to this world sooner or later, more than likely when they have met up with the Digidestined and have made them allies. So, until the time as such when you are needed to help battle the evil, disperse yourselves. Go back to your normal lives and help the humans that are in this world already so that they will be able to save us all!" Echoing cheers were given in return for this, only lasting about twenty seconds before the crowd began to disperse itself, just as they had been asked to. The scene faded out just as Sorcerymon raised his hand up, a beam of light shooting from his staff and the ever familiar shield encompassing the fortress again.

Author's Note: I know, I know. It doesn't contribute much story wise, but it makes it so that the team isn't so ignorant. Please leave a review if you read it!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, the re-vamping for this particular story is done! Chug on through, folks. This is a short chapter.

It had been nearly a week since the Legendary Warriors had been to the Digital World, and they had not fought a single Digimon since then. However, whenever they turned on their televisions or listened to the news on the radio, they heard about a group of children in Odaiba fighting off monsters that were trying to destroy the city with monsters of their own. The Legendary Warriors, understandably frustrated with not being able to help out more, called a meeting on the Friday of that week after school, meeting in Takuya's bedroom.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Takuya asked, impatiently tapping his finger on the desk that he was sitting beside. Unlike usual, he had taken off his goggles and hat, placing them on the desk together. Kouji frowned slightly at his friend's impatience, taking a step forward to make sure he was listening.

"Kouichi had to go get his hair cut directly after school. Our mom wouldn't let him get out of it." Takuya's agitation level only increased as he heard this explanation, letting out a short 'hmph!' sound before sliding down in his chair a bit, clenching his hand into a fist and pounding his desk with it once.

"You would think that he could find some way to escape it. He's a Legendary Warrior, just like us!" Kouji quirked a brow at the Warrior of Fire after he had said this before gesturing over towards Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki, who were sitting on the edge of Takuya's bed, giving him a slightly agitated look.

"In case you've forgotten what happened in the Digital World, Takuya, those three over there were captured and ended up needing the help of both of us in order to escape and get their D-Tectors back." Takuya looked like he was about to retaliate with another statement of his own after that, but the sound of the doorbell stopped him.

"I bet I know who that is." The Warrior of Fire muttered this once before getting up, slipping out of the room. He came back about half a minute later, Kouichi right behind him...and refusing to take off his hat as he leaned against the wall, his eyes drifting around the room.

"Oye, Kouichi! Don't you know that you usually take head coverings off indoors?" Takuya asked this even as a grin came onto his face, taking a guess as to why he didn't want to take off his hat.

"Yeah, Kouichi; go ahead and take it off. We're your friends, and family in my case, you know we won't give you a hard time." Kouichi shook his head, muttering something about not liking his new haircut, but the others refused to take no for an answer. First Junpei stood up, grinning slyly as he snuck up behind Kouichi and trapped his arms in a bear hug. Before Kouichi could start kicking the Warrior of Thunder, Kouji ran up and snatched his brother's hat off, grinning in satisfaction as he saw that his brother's hair matched his own again.

"Kouichi! What's wrong with that hair style?" Kouichi blushed as Junpei finally released him, the chunky high school student slipping back over to the bed and sitting down.

"It's because you have the same style, nii-chan. I don't want to seem like I'm copying you." Kouji grinned and tossed his brother's hat back to him, Kouichi catching it...but not putting it back on.

"You don't need to worry about it, Kouichi. We're twins, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Kouichi nodded once, then turned to Takuya, bowing his head slightly as he locked eyes onto the leader of the Legendary Warriors."Gomenasi for being late, Takuya. Shall we get this meeting underway?"

Takuya nodded once to signify that he accepted the apology then turned to the others, pulling out his D-Tector and placing it in his lap. "Just in case Ophanimon decides to contact us while this meeting is going on. Now, as you people know, Odaiba has been getting a very high concentration of monsters attacks, along with Shinjuku. But here in Kyoto...nothing. Now, I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'm feeling kind of worthless with not being able to get involved in the fight."

Confirming nods from the rest of the group showed that each felt the same, then Junpei stood up, along with Izumi. "Since all of us can fly, except for Tomoki, we could try going to Odaiba every day after school. Once we're there, we can figure out where the Digidestined of Odaiba are, and then we can try and formulate a plan with them." Junpei said this, but Izumi couldn't get a chance to talk before Tomoki stood up on the bed, reaching over to rap on the top of Junpei's head with his knuckles. When the Warrior of Thunder turned around to ask Tomoki why he had done that, he found the Warrior of Ice giving him a slightly unhappy look.

"In case you haven't noticed, Junpei, not all of us have parents that will blindly let us go out every day. It took quite a bit of convincing on my part to even be able to come over here to Takuya-oniichan's house. Just what do you have in mind for an excuse we can use to make it so our parents aren't so suspicious? And what are we supposed to do if we're all severely hurt during a fight over there and aren't able to Spirit Evolve to fly back?" Junpei let the surprise of being asked these questions by Tomoki show very plainly on his face, but Izumi came to his rescue, stepping up beside him and smiling gently at Tomoki.

"Tomoki, we could all tell our parents that we're going to go hang out over at park on the edge of Kyoto. As for being able to fly back without Spirit Evolving...simple. I've heard that a few of the Digidestined in Odaiba have Digimon that can digivolve and fly. We can catch a ride with them, but I wouldn't be too worried about it." Tomoki nodded after Izumi said this, casting an apologetic look over at Junpei before sitting back down on the edge of the bed, leaning against the bed post gently. The Warriors of Thunder and Wind sat back down themselves, looking over at Takuya, who sat there and contemplated it before finally nodding, raising his eyes and looking to the group.

"Alright, if we follow that plan, we'll have to set a few things down for standards. We'll all be saying that we're going to hang out over at the park right on the edge of Kyoto, the one that sits practically right on the border. That should make it so that none of our parents try and check up on us. Right after school, though, we'll actually be meeting over on the other side of the school's shed, where no one usually hangs out. The flight arrangements will be as such; Kouichi and Tomoki will ride on Garmmon's back and then Blitzmon will carry Izumi and myself." Everyone nodded to show that they understood, but then they all dropped to quiet as they saw the screen of Takuya's D-Tector lighting up...and then each gently smiled as they saw Ophanimon's symbol appear.

With a slightly annoyed look on his face, Takuya picked up his D-Tector, standing up and walking to the center of the room to make sure that everyone was able to hear...until he saw everyone else's D-Tectors also coming to life, so he quickly sat back down, holding the D-Tector up near his face. "Children, I apologize for you not being able to get involved in the battle at this point. For some reason, the evil Digimon have been focusing more on the first two sets of children to enter the Digital World, and my only guess is that they're after the Children of Hope and Light, due to the fact that those two were so key in the destruction of some of the big evils they've faced off against. It's either that...or the Digimentals. All I can tell you for sure, though, is that you MUST find ways to get to Odaiba and help those children battle back against this evil. Every time they fight, the children seem to have more and more trouble beating them back. I'll be contacting Azulongmon to contact the Tamers, so that they may be able to help out, too...hopefully." Takuya chuckled a little bit, which caused Ophanimon to drop to silence...but only for a few seconds before she spoke in a slightly indignant manner.

"Just what are you laughing at, Takuya-kun?" The female Great Angel obviously didn't like the laughter, but she obviously wasn't too angry, knowing that the Legendary Warriors always had a reason for doing what they do.

"Oh, it's nothing to get angry about, Ophanimon. It's just that we had just finished deciding on our way of getting over to Odaiba everyday afterschool. Garmmon will give Kouichi and Tomoki a ride and Blitzmon will carry Izumi and myself." Ophanimon again dropped to silence, but it was just as brief as before, the female Great Angel's voice having a hint of pride to it as she began to speak.

"I knew you would find a way to get over there, Children. I'll try my best to help you in getting to where the battle is when it comes time to fight. For now...all of you should go home and get some rest. In the coming weeks, I have a feeling that you will be fighting an uphill battle." The Legendary Warriors all glanced at each other before nodding as Ophanimon's symbol disappeared from sight. As the children left Takuya's room, a shadow detached itself from the outside of Takuya's room, floating away even as he raised something upward.

"Master...the Legendary Warriors will more than likely be interfering in your plans now. I suggest you start upping the strength of the Digimon you send to the Real World...or else these children will be butchering them without really trying." A response, much quieter than the volume with which the original shadow had spoken with, was heard, but not quite audible. The top of the shadow inclined once before it lowered something back down, a sigh escaping it to show that it was indeed alive.

"Why can't these kids just keep their nose out of my master's business?" The voice came from the shadow before it finally allowed the shadow disguise to drop...

...revealing Wizarmon. The spell casting Digimon had finally been reconfigured, but he had a dark spiral around one arm, a dark ring attached around his wrist. And, worst of all...a Black Gear was buried into the top of his head. His eyes glowed a dark red as he stared into Takuya's bedroom for a few minutes, blinking once before turning and flying away.

Author's Note: Hopefully ideas for a new plot start stirring up for me now so that I can continue this!


End file.
